


In a dream I saw you smile (in a dream worthwhile).

by fili



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambernon, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fili/pseuds/fili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The events leading us to this moment have been unfurling for centuries. You ran the Gauntlet trying to find your place in life, and yet destiny had already found it for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a dream I saw you smile (in a dream worthwhile).

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by something that Allanon says to Amberle in the third episode of The Shannara Chronicles. He is talking about her destiny to save the Ellcrys, however I felt like spinning it a different way; using the idea that he has been waiting for her for centuries. The setting of this drabble is moments before Allanon wakes up from the Druid Sleep.
> 
> I am utter trash for this ship.

   In a dream, she takes his hand and smiles. Her lips brush against his scarred flesh, and he wants to pull away because she deserves more than this, but she won’t let him. His princess is a force to be reckoned with when she puts her mind to it. Allanon looks into her eyes and finds himself falling into their depths, losing his heart and soul to the girl that will save the world.

   In a dream, he kisses her and she lets him. She doesn’t care that he’s not royalty, or that he’s covered in scars or that he stumbles over his words when he tries to tell her how he feels. She asks for nothing but his love and he gives it freely. Allanon has waited his entire life for her.

   In a dream, he holds her under the stars and tells her tales of old. He tells her stories about his childhood, of his adoptive father, Bremen, who taught him Druidic magic. Amberle listens with rapt attention, her fingertips tracing the runes etched into his skin.

   In a dream, he gives her a ring and a child. The boy is not the fruit of their union (the Druid Sleep took so much from him), but he is their son nevertheless. They name him Aine, in honor of Amberle’s late father, and Allanon feels his heart swell every time he looks at the little boy.

   In a dream, they save each other. But he cannot live in a dream world forever.

##     He wakes up to the sound of her scream. It has begun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first non rp thing I've written in months, and the first thing I've posted on AO3 since June 2014. Pls be gentle.


End file.
